Novo
by Nat King
Summary: Porque sentimentos podem ser refeitos./ Concurso GaaHina


**Novo**

**Porque sentimentos podem ser refeitos**

**-.-**

**Por Nat King**

**-.-**

**Esclarecimentos: essa oneshot deveria ter sido feita em conjunto com Arishima Nerak, mas um imprevisto fez com que perdêssemos contato nessa última semana, tornando a elaboração em equipe fail... ): Para não faltar com o concurso, estou escrevendo a one sozinha e dedicando ela a minha parceira. Desculpe, Nerak, ter que escrever sem você, mas realmente, não deu para esperar... (Sério, to escrevendo isso no exato último dia do prazo de entrega .-.') Espero ainda ter muitas oportunidades de elaborar histórias com você que já demonstra ter muito talento! Vó te ama! (L)**

**E a todos que irão ler e participar, espero que gostem e sorte a todos!**

**-.-**

Estava encarando o meio reflexo de seu rosto cansado e abatido na superfície lisa e bem polida do bar que se localizada na metade do caminho entre sua casa e o hospital. Bebia para esquecer, talvez, bebesse até mesmo para morrer, mesmo que sua tolerância a álcool tenha aumentado consideravelmente nos últimos quatro dias. Por quê? Por quê, justamente naquela noite, uma das mais felizes e preocupantes de sua vida, aquilo tinha que ter acontecido? Ao se questionar do motivo da tragédia entre seu carro e o caminhão de cargas, Gaara deixou uma lágrima manchar o balcão onde seu copo estava pousado com o resto da quinta dose de uísque da noite. A bolsa de Matsuri tinha estourado e os iam entre risos e nervosismo para o hospital. O que mais revoltava o Sabaku era que ele estava bem abaixo do limite de velocidade. Nem viu de onde apareceu o caminhão, apenas sentiu o baque que nem mesmo a trava do cinto de segurança havia agüentado, arremessando o ruivo que bateu com força absurda a boca do estômago no volante. Depois de grande ânsia, acabou desmaiando. Despertou num susto, ouvindo a voz do médico gritando "Afasta!". Ele conhecia aquele alerta. Já tinha assistido inúmeros filmes de medicina e, a pedidos da esposa, volte e meia assistia um seriado que trava do assunto. Olhou para o lado em choque e viu que o médico com o auxílio de dois enfermeiros tentava reanimar Matsuri por meio do choque e massagens. A moça estava irreconhecível. E estava morta. Já tinha falecido quando foi tirada das ferragens, tão tortas que pareciam uma escultura abstrata donde não se conseguia ver a jovem de vinte e três anos. Gaara ficou sabendo do estado de seu carro quando, no Hospital, viu a chamada na televisão. Perda total. E ele sabia qual tinha sido a perda. A menina foi tirada do ventre da mãe assim que os responsáveis perceberam que nada mais poderia ser feito para salvar a morena. Não estava bem, ficara muitos minutos sem receber oxigênio. Nessa hora, pela primeira em toda sua vida, o agora viúvo, Gaara implorou para que morresse. Quando viu que sua menina, tão pequenina e frágil, tinha sido levada às pressas para a UTI, pediu que Deus o levasse: não agüentaria continuar uma vida sem a esposa, imagine se a filha não estivesse ao lado. Temari e Kankurou desde que chegaram, não saiam de perto do irmão que em estado de choque, não pronunciava uma palavra. Isso há três dias. Não dormia, não comia... Esperava apenas a entrada e saída de médicos e enfermeiros para poder perguntar sobre a menina, resposta que era sempre a mesma: estável. Até que na madrugada do quarto dia ela estava fora de perigo. Os irmãos do caçula vibraram e ele se deixou cair no sofá branco da sala de espera, chorando e soluçando de felicidade e remorso, por ter se negado a ir à cremação de Matsuri, mesmo que os irmãos soubessem do verdadeiro motivo: ele não queria lembranças da esposa morta. Já bastavam as que ele tinha.

A partir daquele dia, se revezava com a família para poder ir para casa, comer alguma coisa e tomar banho. Claro que, para sua casa ele não ia. Durante as duas semanas que sucederam o acidente em que a menina ficou sob observação, ele não pôs os pés em casa. Até se esquecera de como ela era. Mas agora, ele sabia que não poderia mais recuar. Pagou a conta e pediu que um táxi viesse buscá-lo. Tinha medo que, mesmo não sentindo os efeitos da bebida, fizesse alguma besteira que o levasse a querer a morte novamente. Envolveu Yumi na manta cor-de-rosa que haviam comprado e levou-a junto com ele, embalada firma, porém, delicadamente nos braços. A segurava como se jamais pudesse soltar. Ao entrar no apartamento, sentiu-se tão abalado que só não se deixou cair por causa da filha. Jurou a si mesmo que jamais se abalaria diante da filha, que ele seria motivo de força, que daria esse exemplo a ela. Sentado na cama de casal e olhando para os lados, conseguia ver as inúmeras molduras que continham fotos do casal. Gaara odiava, mas a jovem nem o ouvia em relação a isso. Ele sorriu tristemente ao lembrar. No chão, algumas roupinhas de nenê que tinham sido tiradas da sacola às pressas, antes de seguirem para o hospital. E agora? Depois da única mulher de sua vida ter lhe mostrado a felicidade, o que aconteceria? Ele teria de voltar ao inverno que era sua vida, antes de lhe aparecer o verão e esquentar o coração que já estava gélido de tanta tristeza e decepção? O perfume dela ainda o envolvia, uma fragrância leve e fresca, que o fazia sentir-se, até mesmo sob o rigoroso inverno, vivo, aquecido. E foi naquele momento que percebeu que a solidão não iria embalar as noites do Sabaku: a menina, tão pequenina, apertava o dedo do pai. Teve certeza: o verão não tinha acabado. Um pequeno Sol estava ali e ele faria de tudo para que esse Sol brilhasse cada vez mais.

**Três anos depois...**

- Boa noite, senhor, mesa para quantos? – perguntou o garçom trajado de meio fraque

- Um e meio. – brincou, balançando a menina no colo

- Olha, papai, um pingüim! – a ruivinha se animava toda

- Menos, Yumi... – corrigiu a menina, tendo em vista o desagrado do garçom ao receber a comparação

Sentaram-se no canto do salão, um ambiente neutro e agradável onde ele sempre levava à pequena quando sentia que sua presença estava faltando. A vida de advogado comia as horas que ele reservava para a menina, que se queixava, e com razão. O mundo de Gaara girava em torno de seu pequeno Sol e ele sentia-se sem forças toda vez que a menina fazia bico e pedia para ele deixar o trabalho. Não demonstrava isso, estava sempre sério, mostrando a ela que força era indispensável. Mas era quase impossível não dar, pelo menos, um pequeno sorriso quando ela esticava os bracinhos e pedia:

- Papai, quero colo

- Aqui não, Yumi, logo vamos jantar

- Mas eu quero... – começou a lamentar com os olhos lacrimejantes

- Vem aqui – pediu derrotado. Conhecia aquela chantagem emocional. Matsuri fazia o mesmo.

Depois de se empanturrar de batatinhas gratinadas, não era nem necessário pedir: a ruivinha de olhos castanhos corria para a área do restaurante onde tinham vários escorregadores e balanços. Era desde pequena, independente para fazer – ou brincar – o que bem entendesse. Eram nessas horas que o ruivo sentia saudades da esposa. Se ela estivesse ali para vê-la, ver como estava crescendo! Ao menos, ver junto com ele...

- Com licença. – chamou quase num sussurro – Gaara, não é?

- Sim. – franziu as finas sobrancelhas, tão finas que mal podiam ser vistas, ao olhar para quem havia interrompido seus pensamentos – Eu conheço você?

- Sou Hyuuga Hinata, lembra? Eu estudei com você no primeiro e segundo grau – riu sem graça

- Ah, claro... – murmurou ao lembrar-se de envergonhada Hyuuga Hinata, apaixonada por um loiro de nome Naruto, o qual foi muito seu amigo – Tudo bem? – nisso, já havia se levantado para cumprimentá-la

- Comigo tudo, antes, eu posso, por favor, me sentar no lugar vago de sua mesa? – pediu tão sem graça que todo seu rosto e colo ficaram vermelhos. Como o prato de Yumi já tinha sido retirado, não viu problemas em conceder o pedido, ainda que tivesse ficado incomodado com aquilo.

- Claro, sente-se. – disse diretamente, sem expressar sentimento, como sempre

- Obrigada. – pediu sentando-se – É que não tem nenhum outro lugar vago... Me desculpe o incômodo. – sim, era mesmo Hyuuga Hinata: a garotinha que parecia ler seus pensamentos quando algo desagradava. Depois de uns cinco minutos em silêncio, em que ela aguardava seu pedido, ficaram encarando pontos diferentes. Nenhum dos dois parecia confortavelmente bem para iniciar uma conversa, mesmo que durante os tempos de colégio tenham sido amigos próximos, até. Até aquele momento: - E você, como está, Gaara? Já faz tanto tempo...

- Eu estou bem. Quantos anos que não nos vemos? Sete?

- Nove.

- Faz tempo... Como me reconheceu?

- Suas sobrancelhas... – sorriu timidamente enquanto pousava os finos dedos sobre suas próprias – São tão fininhas... Isso sem falar nos seus cabelos e a cara de sério – sorriu tentando ser simpática

- É mesmo, havia me esquecido de como você sempre tenta ser simpática. – o sorriso da moça sumiu num piscar de olhos – Desculpe, não tive a intenção de ofender.

- Tudo bem, eu não me ofendi... É que eu realmente não sei do que falar depois de tanto tempo. De repente, eu te encontro e peço pra jantar na sua mesa...

- Tudo bem, eu não me importei. – como advogado, Gaara tinha aprendido a conter suas opiniões

- E, se me permite perguntar, claro, o que fez da vida depois do colégio?

- Eu... – seus olhos tornaram-se vagos ao lembrar. É mesmo! Faziam tantos anos que nem fazia questão de se lembrar. Mas agora, tudo parecia vir naturalmente e ele começou a responder – Prestei vestibular e consegui passar na faculdade de direito de Tóquio, conclui ela quando tinha vinte e um anos... Consegui emprego numa agência, mas depois consegui uma transferência melhor, no centro da cidade...

- E o que aconteceu com aquela menina que você namorava? A Matsuri?

- Você chegou a conhecê-la?

- Do curso de pintura, éramos colegas de classe. – era verdade. Agora ele se lembrava que a Hyuuga teve uma curta amizade com Matsuri antes de terminarem o segundo grau

- Nós nos casamos... – disse num murmuro – Mas ela faleceu tem três anos, num acidente de carro...

- Eu sinto muito – disse num fio de voz – Me desculpe, eu nem deveria ter perguntado...

- Imagine, você não sabia... Mas me diga você, o que fez depois de terminar os estudos?

- Eu prestei vestibular na faculdade de artes de Osaka e passei. Também me formei com vinte e um anos, logo depois, tirei licença para dar aula. Fui transferida de lá para aqui em Tóquio há três anos. Eu leciono numa creche. – sorriu ao lembrar-se dos pequenos

- E desde lá se manteve solteira? – perguntou vendo que nas mãos da Hyuuga não se encontrava nenhum anel de compromisso

- Não. – soltou num suspiro – Eu me casei com o Naruto. Você deve se lembrar, alto, loiro, hiperativo...

- É claro que lembro, como esquecer? – sorriu com a cena do laranjado pelos corredores claros do antigo colégio – E como ele está?

- Eu realmente não sei... Pedi o divórcio na mesma época em que me apareceu a transferência. Descobri que ele me traía com a antiga paixão dele: Sakura. – Gaara torceu o nariz

- A cor-de-rosa? Eu não acredito, ela era insuportável.

- E ele também não era? – riu sentida – Não soube de mais nada desde que vim pra cá, graças a Deus. – desabafou levando o garfo à boca

- Pai! – vinha Yumi correndo na direção do ruivo – Eu quero uma fichinha pra jogar joguinho!

- É sua filha? – sorriu maravilhada, Hinata

- É sim. – sorriu – Filha cumprimente a amiga do papai: ela se chama Hinata

- Muito prazer, Hinata, meu nome é Yumi – sorriu largamente ao dar a mãozinha para ser apertada

- O prazer é todo meu, Yumi. Como você é linda!

- Obrigada! – e voltou-se ao pai – Me dá a fichinha? – e depois de chamar o garçom, a menina saiu saltitante com suas fichinhas em mãos

- Meu Deus, ela tem os olhos e o sorriso de Matsuri... – murmurou atordoada a Hyuuga

- Pois é... – concordou saudoso

- Ela já vai na creche?

- Não, ela fica com a babá.

- Se você quiser, - começou tirando um cartãozinho colorido da carteira – é onde eu leciono. Lá as crianças se distraem bem, brincam, aprendem... Eu acho um bom lugar para uma criança ficar, ainda mais nessa idade. É bom crescer com pessoas que tenham "algo em comum". - sorriu

- Vou pensar no caso – disse lendo o cartão

- Só um momento... – pediu ao perceber que o celular tocava – Ino? Você está onde? Claro, estou indo, até... – e pegando rapidamente um cheque, onde a letra corrida da moça preencheu os valores em branco – Ino está aqui na frente me esperando para irmos embora. Poderia entregar o cheque ao garçom, para mim?

- Entrego, sim. – mesmo não querendo

- Obrigada, Gaara, foi bom revê-lo. – disse apressadamente dando um beijo na face do ruivo. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia aquilo. Que coisa estranha! Sentiu o corpo arrepiar de frio, mesmo que a temperatura tenha subitamente subido desde seu calcanhar até o limite da testa.

- Vamos, papai? – a ruivinha já o olhava com os olhos indagadores

- Claro, Yumi.. – disse atordoado, terminando de acertar sua conta e a de Hinata

- Olha, papai, uma bolsinha! – a carteira de Hinata! Ela havia esquecido!

- Me dê. – pediu e ao abrir, conferiu os documentos: era sim da Hyuuga – É... Parece que amanhã eu irei te levar num lugar novo

E entre "oba!'s" e "onde vamos?", os dois seguiram para a saída do restaurante. Era como se aquele dia tivesse despertado diferente, querendo reservar uma surpresa para o Sabaku que, mal podia imaginar, estava sendo muito bem guiado pelos imprevistos do destino.

.

- Hyuuga Hinata, por favor. – pediu o ruivo, com a menina no colo

- Ela está em aula. Que assunto gostaria de tratar?

- Vim por indicação da própria matricular essa mocinha aqui

- Eu quero estudar! – gargalhava animada

- Ah, nesse caso, você pode entrar para ver como ela leciona. Queira me acompanhar – pediu abrindo o portão de acesso às salas.

Era tão encantador ver a maneira interessada com que a ruivinha olhava as paredes coloiridas, as crianças brincando, os professores conversando que Gaara cada vez mais desejava a esposa ali do seu lado. Mas Matsuri aos poucos foi desaparecendo de sua mente, quando chegaram na frente da prota amarela e viram uma moça de rabo-de-cavalo, orelhas de coelhinho e maquiada como tal, pulando entre seus alunos, cantando e ensinando-os a dançar igual ao vídeo que exibia na grande TV cinza, toda decorada de flores e folhas de E.V.A.

- Hinata, - chamou a secretária – temos uma nova amiguinha

- Yumi! – ela sorriu e correu até a porta – Seja bem-vinda!

- Você tá de pantufa! – a menina riu

- Não são pantufas! São minhas patas de coelho! – rebateu mexendo o nariz, imitando o bichinho felpudo – Gostaria de entrar e aprender a dança do coelho com a gente?

- Eu posso papai? – os olhinhos imploravam

- Vai... – sorriu

E a menina aos poucos, se entrosou com as crianças. Logo, ela também dançava a dança do coelho. Um coelho meio desengonçado, mas um lindo coelhinho desengonçado. E, o ruivo não se agüentou: precisou abrir uma enorme gargalhada ao ver Hinata insistindo para que eles pulassem cada vez mais alto. Nisso, todos pararam e o encararam. Ele tentou parar de rir, mas ainda esboçava um sorriso divertido:

- Quer dizer, que o senhor Gaara está achando graça da dança do coelho? – as crianças cruzavam os bracinhos indignadas – Sabe o que nós devemos fazer com ele, crianças? – e as crianças riam ao olhar para a professora que sustentava um sorriso maroto nos lábios rosados – Temos que ensinar ele a dançar como um coelho!

E quando percebeu, lá estava ele, de terno, gravata e sapatos mocassin, pulando no meio de quinze crianças de três anos, sendo obrigado a pular de pés juntos, mexer o nariz feito um coelho – coisa que resultou numa careta muito engraçada, por parte da opinião das crianças, e no muito pedido, "abanação de rabinho".

- Vocês são piores que os promotores com que trabalho... – riu em meio à vergonha de ter que se sujeitar aquela situação – Que horas posso vir buscá-la?

- Às cinco e meia eles são liberados

- Então, filha, às cinco e meia papai vem, ta?

- Tá! – gritou animada, se agarrando ao pescoço do pai – Eu te amo!

- Eu também – sussurrou e saiu da sala, onde, do fim do corredor, podia ouvir Hinata recomeçando a música do coelhinho.

.

Correu o máximo que pôde e xingou todas as gerações possíveis de todas as pessoas que estavam à sua frente no enorme corredor de carros engarrafados. Eram sete horas. A reunião havia acabado às cinco e meia, e não teria problema chegar quinze minutos atrasado, se a amante do seu cliente não tivesse feito um escândalo tão grande que obrigou a todos esperarem meia hora para intervalo da juíza. O caso Foi então retomado. Gaara queria pular na garganta da falsa platinada e arrancar com os dentes suas cordas vocais, tamanha irritação que a voz engarrafada lhe proporcionava. Seis e quarenta e nada havia sido resolvido. Quando o relógio apitou seis e cinqüenta, o ruivo ergueu-se de onde estava e cortando o depoimento da amante pela metade, pediu que cancelasse me deixassem o caso para a próxima semana. Não aguardou resposta e saiu feito tufão da sala, para se encontrar agora preso entre inúmeros carros. Quando chegou à escolinha, eram sete e trinta e quatro. Não tinha mais nenhuma criança, apenas professores em hora-atividade, ou tentando se distrair tomando café. Pediu licença e apressou-se a chegar na sala. Mas seus passos diminuíram conforme ele ouvia o desabafo da pequena:

- ... e eu queria muito ter uma mamãe... – ela parecia chorar

- Olha, Yumi, não precisa ficar triste com isso...

- Mas todo mundo aqui tem uma mamãe!

- Deixa eu te contar uma coisa: e se você descobrisse que tem uma mãe?

- Eu tenho?

- Tem. Seu pai. – ela riu divertida

- Mas tia, ele é menino!

- Ué, e ele não cuida de você sozinho? Sem a ajuda de ninguém?

- Cuida...

- Ele não faz tudo o que uma mãe faz, por exemplo, sua comida, comprar roupas com você, brincar...?

- Faz!

- E ele também não age como um pai, conversando, aconselhando?

- Aham...

- Percebeu a sorte que você tem? Você tem um pai-mãe! – a menina riu

- É estranho isso, tia

- Mas não é legal?

- É! – nisso Gaara, segurando suas lágrimas, apareceu na porta

- Olá para as moças... Desculpe o atraso tivemos um imprevisto

- Imagine, nós professores ficamos depois do expediente, desculpe não ter avisado

- Paai! Eu descobri que você é menina! – riu enquanto era colocada no colo

- Eu ouvi: pai-mãe, não é?

- É normal, muitas crianças aqui tem uma mãe-pai, também... – sorriu

- Aqui – entregou a carteira preta da jovem – você esqueceu ontem no restaurante e eu esqueci de te entregar cedo

- Ah, muito obrigada! Achei que tivesse perdido isso pra sempre!

- A tia tem que comprar uma pasta, igual o meu pai!

- Tenho mesmo...

- E como foi o primeiro dia dela?

- Yumi é bem receptiva, conversou com todos e se enturmou bem. É difícil encontrar uma criança tão independente na idade dela... Mas, criança é criança – apontou para a menina que já dormia com a cabeça tombada nos ombros do pai

- Hinata... – começou passando a mão pelos finos cabelos da filha – Eu... Me parece estranho pedir isso para uma estranha mas eu te conheço mais do que poderia conhecer qualquer babá...

- Quer que eu cuide de Yumi?

- Eu não tenho tido tempo para ficar com ela de noite e... Um _pai-mãe_ não é a mesma coisa que ter uma mãe presente. Sabe, uma presença feminina... Eu não sei agir como uma mãe agiria...

- Pode parecer confuso para você, mas nesse momento está agindo como uma mãe, ao mesmo passo com que age como um pai. Gaara, amor, carinho e atenção dado pelos pais é o mesmo, a diferença é a maneira que se dá. Acredite, você não está em falta com Yumi... – Gaara abaixou a cabeça – Mas, sei o que é crescer sem mãe. A minha faleceu quando Hanabi nasceu: era muito pequena e eu nem me lembro como ela era. Mas, embora meu pai tenha sido sempre rígido na nossa criação, nunca me senti menos amada. Eu passei pelo mesmo que Yumi: queria uma mãe, não por sentir falta de ter uma, mas porque todas as minhas amigas tinham, então... – riu

- Mesmo assim, você poderia prestar este serviço para mim? Será paga. – estava convicto da situação – Me lembro de você, mas lembro das conversas que tivemos e de como Matsuri falava de você com alegria. Tenho certeza de que ela aprovaria.

.

Seis meses. Em seis meses tudo parecia ter mudado na casa de Gaara, até mesmo o cuidado de suas roupas. Hinata cuidava da casa toda, mesmo não sendo paga por isso. Com o pedido de despejo da professora, Gaara não contou dedos para que ela fosse se instalar em sua casa, que possuía uma suíte vaga. Com relutância, a morena aceitou, sob as comemorações de Yumi. O ruivo reparou que tudo parecia ter ganhado novamente um ar feminino, mais alegre, fresco e quente. Era como se o verão tivesse voltado à sua casa, com mais intensidade, ajudando seu pequeno Sol a se expandir. Ela estava brilhando cada vez mais, como Gaara sempre quis que acontecesse. Estava no carro, estranhamente se deixando embalar pela música que tocava no rádio e, mais estranhamente, murmurando os versos da música da era do disco. E, no meio de suas estranhezas, começou a notar que em seis meses sua vida parecia a de três anos atrás, quando chegava em casa com Matsuri o esperando. Ele estava achando pretextos para voltar para casa mais cedo, para comprar besteiras açucaradas, alugar filmes, sair para jantar, se arrumar melhor, variar os tons pastéis que usava. Até mesmo seu semblante sério tinha recebido um brilho mais animador – embora continuasse sério. Respirou fundo, esperando o sinal vermelho abrir, enquanto desejava com certa euforia, chegar em casa, rever Yumi e... Hinata. Espere um pouco, rever Hinata? Mas por que ele teria tanta vontade de rever a babá de sua filha, que era também sua amiga? Ora, só porque ela sempre o estava esperando sorridente e com a mesa posta, não era motivo de euforia... Afinal, era normal jantar às sete horas da noite. E a janta era para a própria Hinata também. Mas, eles também passavam horas a fio conversando e cuidando da menina Yumi. Mas é claro! Ela era paga para cuidar da menina! Sentiu-se estúpido por pensar que ela teria algum gosto naquilo. Ela era paga para cuidar da menina, afinal, não para gostar. Mas se não gostasse, porque trataria com tanto carinho? Por que teria tanto cuidado com os dois, cuidando do ruivo ate mesmo quando ele estava doente? – Ele, aliás, odiava ter essa lembrança. Sentiu-se ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo e decidiu ir logo para casa. Pisou no acelerador e chegou rápido, rápido até demais para uma sexta-feira. Tinha algo errado. Ele sabia.

- Pai! – a ruiva já estava saltitando na porta – A Hina fez frango! – mas como manter dúvidas e irritações pessoais ao sentir o aroma do frango xadrez? Ele se rendeu: nada mais lembrava.

- Seja bem-vindo, Gaara – sorriu Hinata com seus grandes olhos brilhantes, levando o frango em cubinhos para a mesa.

Naquela noite, Gaara não falou nada, apenas ouviu a menina, sorriu, concordou com o que ela falava e se deixou levar pelo momento que parecia estar maravilhosamente lento. O jantar terminou, a pequena tomou banho, brincou e ele ficou observando tudo de onde estava. A imagem de Hinata rindo junto com sua filha não lhe parecia forçada. A atenção dada não era mentira. O sentimento não era falso. O que era falso, afinal de contas? Qual o problema que ele insistia em ver na situação? Foi tomar banho pensando se haveria de fato algum problema. Não encontrou nenhum.

- Boa noite, Yumi. – disse Hinata beijando a testa alva da pequena

- Boa noite, Hina. Boa noite, papai! – gritou ela ao ver o pai parado na porta

- Boa noite,filha. – disse se aproximando e abraçando –a

- Eu amo vocês – ela disse timidamente

- Nós também te amamos, Yumi – sorriu Hinata um tanto emocionada. E foi essa emoção que perturbou o Sabaku.

- Gaara – chamou Hinata na sala – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa: fui recebi uma proposta melhor de trabalho em Osaka, o salário até me permite voltar a morar sozinha e... Eu acho que já atrapalhei vocês demais... – estava sem graça

- Não atrapalha em nada – disse automaticamente, estranhando o que sentia. Cada palavra de Hinata parecia lhe causar algum dano, que ele não sabia identificar

- Eu acabei me intrometendo muito na sua vida, muito rápido até. Em dois meses eu vim morar com vocês, como se fosse parte da família, fazendo com que Yumi se apegasse a mim e ela merece se apegar a uma pessoa que você escolha. Sou apenas a professora e babá dela, ela não deveria gostar tanto de mim a ponto de dizer que me ama... – estava atropelando as palavras, confusa, aflita. Gaara estava confuso. O que estava sentindo? Era medo? – É por isso que no próximo fim de semana eu vou embora. Aceitei a proposta.

- Não! – protestou Gaara. Nisso, ambos se calaram. Sim, era medo, mas era medo de que Hinata se fosse, assim como Matsuri se foi. Durante três anos, embora tendo seu pequeno Sol, Gaara se fechou em seu inverno, tendo medo de se envolver novamente. E por que temia? Porque não queria que ninguém mais se fosse. É difícil se acostumar com o frio quando se tem o calor. É difícil dizer adeus, quando se aprende a dizer olá. É difícil se acostumar com a solidão, quando se ama. Amor. Era isso o que sentia. Alguém tinha conseguido fazer isso reflorescer no coração do ruivo. Alguém tinha conseguido refazer esse sentimento, esse sentimento novo. O calor havia voltado para sua vida. Então, ele envolveu o seu novo verão em seus braços e beijos os lábios quentes, mas, com uma novidade: eles eram como o outono. Hinata era como o outono: calor, ainda que prestes a esfriar. Ela o completava como jamais achou que alguém pudesse lhe completar. Ela o abraçou com tanto alívio, que lágrimas deslizavam sob a face macia. Então ela sentia o mesmo! E sentia mesmo: Gaara tinha lhe devolvido o que Naruto tirara: coragem para se deixar envolver por alguém. Com Gaara, ela tinha coragem de atravessar o inferno, se precisasse, e nem fazia questão de ser retribuída: apenas o que queria, era o bem dele e da pequena Yumi.

- Eu amo você, Hinata – sussurrou indeciso. Declarações nunca foram o forte do ruivo

- Eu também te amo, Gaara – confessou seus sentimentos entre soluços de felicidade e receio

- E por que está indo embora?

- Porque só quero ver você e Yumi felizes...

- Como quer que sejamos felizes, se a felicidade quer ir embora para Osaka?

Ela riu e ambos ficaram abraçados, trocando suas alegrias e emoções sem ser necessárias palavras. Porque sentimentos, são como climas e estações de um ano: você não os descreve, apenas sente. Hinata sentia toda a maravilha gélida do inverno que vinha de Gaara, e a Gaara recebia o outono de Hinata: aquele leve calorzinho predominante da estação. O verão, o ruivo havia conhecido e a dor de ter perdido Matsuri agora era uma alegre saudade que ele via estampado em Yumi, que, corria na direção do casal, os abraçando com seus pequenos bracinhos. E era essa menina que parecia ter completado o ciclo de estações. Era por causa dela que dois corações machucados haviam se unido. Mas, o que podia se esperar de uma estação tão apaixonante como aquela? Uma pequena ruivinha de olhos castanhos que se definia como uma primavera...

**XxXxX**

**E aí, curtiram? XD Espero que a história tenha ficado "fofinha" ^^ É que eu escrevi ela com a intenção de que ficasse fofa hehe' ^^"**

**Queria novamente desejar sorte aos participantes e agradecer à Fran pelo apoio sempre dado na minha caminhada como escritora *-***

**Um beijo neta! Essa foi para você! **

**E um beijo a todos!**

**Que vocês consigam encontrar diversas estações que os completem!**


End file.
